the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sybil
Sybil, initially known as The Armory's Monster, is actually a Siren. She corrupts and enslaves those that cross her path, feeding off of the darkness in a person's soul as well as devouring their flesh for sustenance. Sybil states that she is tasked with harvesting evil souls, and has enslaved Damon and Enzo to assist her. She has a connection to a mystical symbol and weapon thought to originate from Hell. Sybil also revealed that she is the youngest sister of the Sirens. Early History |-|750 B.C.= Sometime before 750 B.C., Sybil and her sisters, in their early adolescence, were discovered to be Psychics, which led to her being forcibly taken from her parents and home by villagers, who had long ago banished any psychic from their land. Along with her two older sisters, she was subsequently thrown into the sea, where she washed ashore a nearby isolated island. She did not know at the time that it was the same island in which the first Psychic, Arcadius, lived and was ultimately burned at the stake as a result of his powers. On this island, Sybil and her sisters were exiled together and fell into a deep depression. Seline, the eldest of her sisters and more experienced in her powers, taught her young siblings to use their voice in conjunction with their psychic abilities to lure ships to the island in hopes of finding a way out. However, the ships always crashed into the rocky coast of the island and were killed, and Seline, knowing that her sisters would not approve, butchered the bodies of those on the boats (who, unbeknownst to Sybil, were from their home village) and pass off their flesh as animal meat in the ships provisions, causing all three to become cannibals: one willingly, and two unknowingly in order to avoid starvation. At some unknown point, Sophia discovered Seline's actions and was eventually convinced to aid Seline in her deception, keeping the truth from Sybil and helping to lure more ships to the island. Years later, Sybil found the truth and confronted her older sisters about the vile deeds of which they had committed all along while tricking Sybil into participating. Sybil, desperate to cleanse her soul of the horrors she had unknowingly caused, jumped off and nearby cliff in hopes of killing herself. Seline and Sophia found her dying in the rocks and was so distraught by the impending death of their sister (and the roles they played in her suicide) that they pleaded with God to save her. However, instead of God answering their prayers, it was the spirit of Arcadius, who offered Seline, Sophie and Sybil immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude. Seline wholeheartedly agreed on behalf of all three of them, and Arcadius, who knew Sybil had died, read her soul and considered Sybil's desire to survive as consent to be transformed. From then on, Sybil, Sophia and Seline became the first (and, as far as it is known, only) Sirens, Cade's servants, who he had granted continued access to their psychic abilities (which were further enhanced by their voices) in addition to eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: the Siren sisters would now be forced to feast on the flesh of the wicked, regardless of how small their sins are, in order to maintain their youth and life, while the souls of their victims would be sucked into Arcadius' own realm, Hell. What Sybil did with her immortal life in the years between their transformation and their capture in the late 18th century remains a mystery. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|1790= Mystic Falls, 1790 At some point prior to this date, Sybil and her sisters came to Mystic Falls searching for souls. There, the witches took exception. They befriended the local metal smith, Ethan Maxwell, and discovered that the witches spelled one of his metal works. Seline sirens Ethan to corrupt the bell's magic with the addition of the Staff of Arcadius and has him ring the bell twelve times. The witches come together and save the community at the cost of their lives, to which she claims to have witnessed. Sometime later, they are lured through the tunnels under Mystic Falls into the armory by Ethan and Beatrice Bennett. Beatrice entraps them with magic, though unfortunately, Ethan starved to death after being trapped in the secret room after being "sirened" to kill Beatrice. The Staff of Arcadius was removed from the bell and sent to the Armory for safekeeping. Once there, the sirens were held captive together for almost a century. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|1882= Dalton St. John was somehow able to open the vault and went inside of it, accompanied with some of his Armory colleagues. Once there, he began to hear whispers calling out his name which drew him further into the cave behind the vault. Shortly afterward, both he and his coworkers found that their lamps were quickly snuffed out, leaving Dalton vulnerable to attack from Sybil. Though Dalton and his coworkers were able to escape, Sybil still managed to burn out his humanity, causing Dalton to become a remorseless killer who wasted no time murdering his friends. Seline and Sophia, who had both been locked in the vault with their sister for nine decades, took advantage of the chaos and escaped the vault together, leaving Sybil behind. At some point afterward, Sybil was resealed into the vault with magic and remained that way until 2017. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|2013= Virginia St. John forced Lucy Bennett to seal the vault with Yvette St. John inside. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia tried to kill Bonnie to prevent her from opening the vault where Sybil was. In Kill 'Em All, because of Damon's deal with Alex, Bonnie is forced to open the Armory's vault. However, because of her previous conversation with Virginia, she makes a plan to keep her promise to Virginia. After unsealing the door of the vault, Bonnie quickly leaves while Alex and her team go inside only to find Yvette's corpse. Suddenly, many of them are killed by Sybil in the vault. Alex and the few remaining try to flee only to discover that Bonnie trapped them inside the building with a spell, in order to trap the monster she unleashed. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie and that the monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. In Gods and Monsters, she uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great and that at first, it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. After three months, Damon and Enzo have been piling up bodies on the West Coast and they are seen in a warehouse, where they are surrounded by multiple hanging bodies with their throats slit as Dalton St. John had done to his fellow Armory members. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to collect more bodies for her to feed off of. Damon mentions that the darker they are the better. After Stefan and Bonnie find her recent mind control victims, Damon is seen responding to something that she says in his mind; that she isn't ready for Stefan yet, and that he needs to leave. Stefan and Bonnie leave, and Sybil is presumably pleased by this. After Damon and Enzo capture a killer and feed it to her in the pool of blood, the blood starts to bubble, the sound of singing can be heard, and Sybil rises from the blood and shows her face for the very first time. In Today Will Be Different, Sybil has replenished herself and is first seen in a pool awaiting her next victim to be prepared for "harvesting". Sybil reveals she has been using the Internet to discover that prey that is killed calmly is exposed to less adrenaline and is thereby more delicious. With this knowledge, she psionically calms the businessman with she siren call, but after Damon tells her they have been feeding her 'fear' all along, Sybil admits it tastes great and allows the man to drown in pain and fear. Later, attempting to figure him out, Sybil reveals she has been unable to infiltrate Enzo's mind since the day she abducted him with Damon and tries to break in again, only to be repelled by him, all she gets is a name: Sarah Nelson. Under the pretense that Sarah is someone he really cares for, Sybil orders the deaths of all Sarah Nelsons as she was unable to see her face. She believes that will allow her to give Enzo an incentive to turn off his emotions and instructs them both to hunt Sarah Nelson. Elsewhere, Caroline and Bonnie discover that Sarah Nelsons are being murdered to which Stefan reveals that is was a clue specifically from Enzo to him and that she is his niece who goes by her adoption name "Nelson" instead of Salvatore. The three heroes then travel to Sarah's rental apartment only to discover that Enzo is already, but secretly, trying to save her. Damon (who was earlier vervained by Sarah and Enzo) appears and attempts to kill Sarah only for Stefan to remind him of Elena and absolve him of his guilt and "sin" of killing Sarah by finally revealing her secret origins as Zach Salvatore's baby. Damon releases her only for Sybil to appear at the door and stab her. Stefan snaps her neck and attempts to feed Sarah his blood, but Sybil rises almost immediately and telepathically prohibits him from healing Sarah while she simultaneously infiltrates Damon's mind to discover what he has been keeping hidden from her. Sybil then erases Elena's memory from his mind and reprogrammed him to see her instead in that key moment of their first meeting. Sybil does this all under five seconds of real-world time and Damon lets Sarah die, much to Stefan's heartbreak. Soon there after, Damon, who is further enthralled by her mind control (due to the altered memory), helps her uses her abilities on Enzo. By nearly ripping out his heart, Enzo's focus and attention to repel her invasion is overcome by her mind control, and she discovers the existence of Enzo's true mental and emotional anchor: Bonnie Bennett. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, In An Eternity of Misery, In Coming Home Was a Mistake, In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, In We Have History Together, In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Sybil offers her help with Damon to Caroline and Bonnie, but she wants something in return, the bell. She then puts her hands on Damon's head and lets both Caroline and Bonnie into his subconscious. After getting kicked out, Sybil tells them they'll have to search for him. After Caroline is finished with Damon's version of Liz, Sybil reveals that Bonnie is thinking about giving the cure to Enzo. Stefan comes to the house and tells them to fix Damon since Cade wants more souls to be sent to Hell. Sybil eventually learns Stefan betrayed her deal for Seline's. After the bell rung 11 times, she and Seline are at a diner trying to fix their relationship, but end up arguing. Cade walks in, leaving them surprised and shocked, and he reveals he could make a visit despite the bell ringing only 11 times. When they try to bargain with him, he sets them on fire, killing both Sybil and Seline. In What Are You?, she is seen in a flashback that shows she sirened Ethan Maxwell that involved the bell. She and Seline are seen again and they both siren Ethan to kill Beatrice, but in the end, he is trapped in the room and the two sirens are entrapped with a spell because of Beatrice. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Personality |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil was once an innocent girl exiled from her village for possessing psychic abilites. She was a kind person who felt guilt when she found out that the food that Seline, and later Sophia, was "hunting" was human flesh from sailors that had been lured to the island by her sisters. Horrified in having partaken in cannabalism, Sybil tried to commit suicide as she told her sister that she would rather die than be part of any more murder. Sybil was turned against her will into a Siren by Arcadius with the consent of Seline. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Siren= Despite her sympathetic origins Sybil has shown a cruel, sadistic, jealous and seductive personality. She uses men to feed her and harvest the souls of the evil men she feeds off from. She shows no care to her servants' other relationships, as she wants them dead, for example Damon's distant relative, Sarah, and Bonnie, for whom he is close friends with. She even had Dalton kill his own colleagues in a brutal and sadistic manner. She uses the voices of her victims' loved ones to satisfy her own needs, much like what she did with Alex, using her sister Yvette's voice, to make it sound like she was still alive and to get her out of the Armory's vault. She seduces her victims or servants, corrupting them and as as said above, feed on their souls and bodies. She has shown a sense of humor, but it's morbid, playful and taunting than usual humor displayed by others. She has shown a love for men in general, much like her species description, as she commented about the Roman gladiators and how "hot" it was when they fought each other. While her sister Seline was initially much more darker than her and even manipulated Sybil, over the centuries, Sybil became much more malevolent and still holds a grudge against both her sisters for turning her into Siren and abandoning her in the vault. Despite her anger at becoming a Siren, Sybil seems to have embraced her nature as she made a side deal with Cade to keep her powers and immortality, and has promised Seline and Sophia that her plan has only just began. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Physical Appearance Sybil is a beautiful woman with a slender body, medium-length dark hair, and dark brown eyes. She has strong facial features and an olive skin tone. In her creature state, Sybil's skin is nasty and gnarled, and her fingernails rapidly grow into talon-like claws, while her fingers noticeably elongate. Powers and Abilities |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/psychic. She demonstrated these abilities when she was very young. Her sister Seline told her how to use and increase her telepathic powers. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Siren= Sybil possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a Siren. Despite all her abilities, Sybil used mostly telepathy to get whatever she wants. She controlled the mind of Damon and Enzo even when she was already capable to kill again. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil *'Immortality:' Arcadius used unknown means to render Sybil immortal. She does not age, but she can be killed by external means. In order to preserve her immortality, Sybil must periodically feast on the flesh of the "wicked". Should she die physically, Cade can return her soul back to her body and effectively revive her from death. As previously demonstrated, Arcadius' resurrection restores the body completely, healing lacerations and even regenerating new hearts if needed. *'Accelerated Healing:' Sirens have a supernatural healing ability, enabling them to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. The extent of their regenerative abilities is unknown, but Sybil showed, off-screen, that she could fully recover from small lacerations within a matter of minutes. Since she had to wait for a passing car, it was implied that in order to facilitate rapid regeneration (and to prevent their bodies from deteriorating), Sirens had to feed. *'Superhuman Strength:' As per their arrangement, Cade channeled a portion of Hell's energies into his disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced Sybil's strength to superhuman levels. Apparently Sybil was strong enough to at least physically defend herswlf against a near two century old vampire, as she was able to overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to psychically enslave them. Despite this, Sybil prefers to avoid physical confrontations. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like her strength, the energies of Hell supplemented Sybil's speed. Under normal circumstances, Sybil was incredibly fast and agile. Even at a dessicated state, she was fast enough to evade her Armory captors and Sybil moved faster than Damon's eyes could follow. She further showcased her enhanced speed when she dragged Enzo into the darkness. *'Telepathy:' Sybil retained her original psychic powers, thus she can psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While she appeares to have considerable telepathic range, as Sybil was able to psychically contant her servantd miles away, tactical contact allows her to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During their time on the island, Sybil taught herself to use her voice as a focus to influence her mental powers; this has since been refined into singing. As a byproduct of her psychic abilities, Sybil seem to have an eidetic memory. Her mind is even able to process large amounts of information in short time span, with both speed and efficeny. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy can sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around Sybil. **'Mind Control:' Sybil can apply subtle psychic influence onto the minds of others. Sybil once compelled a businessman to willingly submit to being drowned. By bonding her own mind to the minds of others, Sybil can take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Sybil and her servants. This allows her to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from Sybil will be struck with psychic pain and suffer nasal hemorrhages until they return to her. This psychic connection also allows her to issue psychic commands over large distances, as seen when Damon was contacted by Sybil from within the Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away. By using her "Siren Song", mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. She can also use her mind control to force a Vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush them under the weight of their guilt. Certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, can offer some resistance to Sybil's psychic access through sheer willpower. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change his personality. She also once forced Stefan Salvatore to forget that Seline, Caroline and Alaric's then nanny, was one of the Sirens. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sybil is able to induce excruciating pain through her telepathic powers. By invading his subconscious, Sybil was able to discreetly use such a technique on Enzo. Her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as intense nasal and internal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. Sybil highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even a Vampire. Sybil also seems to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invade. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from her mind control, she can project false imagery into other people's minds, forcing her victims to perceive what they want. Sybil once convinced Enzo that Bonnie was really her. *'Clairsentience:' Sybil, stemming from her innate gifts, also has a degree of psychic intuition. She apparently has some type of sixth sense that gives her a preternatural knowledge of her surroundings, even when blinded. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil had an intimate knowledge of her surroundings, being able to maneuver quite gracefully despite lacking sight. She is also highly sensitive to certain psychic phenomenon and can tune into the spirit world. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass so as to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the armory. Sirens could even emit a high pitch frequency, above the hearing of humans, that incapacitated anyone with supernatural hearing within a localized radius. *'Claws:' Sirens possess sharp, talon-like claws that are strong enough to easily tear through human flesh. Their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned, and it is unknown whether or not they can manifest them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses |-|Human/Psychic= Sybil had all the standard weaknesses of a human/psychic. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil |-|Siren= Sybil had all the standard weaknesses of a Siren. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil *'Arcadius: '''As the creator of the Sirens, and one who gave them their immortality, he has the power to take away their immortality and kill them with his own Hellfire. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on him, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as they held a lengthy conversation prior to her being sent back. Cade can also cease channeling Hell's power into the Sirens, greatly reducing their level of superhuman strength and speed. *'Hellfire:' A supernatural, psychic fire originating from Hell. It was incredibly powerful and capable of destroying anything within its wake, including Sirens. *'Hunger:' Sirens must feast on the flesh and feed on the "evil" of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods appear to deteriorate them to some degree as seen with Sybil's gnarled, nasty hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also said that her eyeballs had rotted away over time in the vault and Damon claimed that Sybil's face rotted off when she doesn't feed on human flesh. Apparently, the more "evil" their victim was in life, the more sustenance a Siren gains from eating their flesh. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It has been confirmed that a Siphoner can siphon the magic from Sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker, allowing it to produce a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. It is also proven as effective on Witches and Siphoners as it is on Sirens since witchcraft has roots in psychic energy. ** '''Staff of Arcadius:' An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic abilities and thus stunning Sirens.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Servants *Damon Salvatore *Enzo St. John *Dalton St. John (Formerly) http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil Appearances Season Seven *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Unseen/Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''What Are You?'' (Flashback) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Mentioned) Name *'Sybil' came from a Greek origin and means "prophetess".http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sybil References Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Sirens Category:Mediums Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters